Don't Look Down On Me
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet for the first time...when he tries to save her from being homeless, how will she react? How low will she stoop to save her pride, and how much more will she lose from doing just that. AU OOC characters. PERCABETH! Suspensful! Read!
1. Her Bruises

**This is probably gonna suck and this is my first time using second person pov so be nice. Remember to check out my poll and profile and stuff too! This story is basically a boy meets girl type of thing but with a few twists. *Cough-read the title-Cough* Very suggestive terms but nothing graphic. And yes, I'm keeping it rated T. PURPOSELY OOC, AN AU FIC BY THE WAY!**

**THIS IS THE OLD VERSION! THE NEW VERSION IS IN FIRST PERSON AND A MILLION TIME BETTER!**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Chapter 1: Her Bruises**

The day you met Annabeth was the day you'll remember forever, it was also the day you realized that just because someone's a prostitute, doesn't mean that person is bad or cheap. You full on recognize the fact that that realization changed your life. For better or for worse? You're still working on the answer for that one.

It was an average day, you're life's undeniably boring. You know you can do better than running a summer camp, although it is lots of fun. You wish that you could make something better of yourself, that's what was expected of you. You wish that you could prove yourself to the man that made your life a living hell, show him that you're not worthless. Even if you are.

You're walking to your apartment, not in the mood to use the disgusting bus. Normally, you smile and enjoy the hustle and bustle of the New York streets but you're just not in the mood. You frustratingly push the black hair from in front of your eyes, it makes it impossible to see. You promise yourself that you will get a haircut sometime during the week, you remember later that you never did get that much needed haircut.

You're walking past the restraunt of one of your best friends, Thalia, and something catches your eye. A small figure is hidden in the shadow of the building, you walk toward it warily, nervous of what it might be. You realize it's a young girl, about 20ish years old, your age. She's unconscious on the ground, you can't really see what she looks like but you know it's a girl judjing by the curves of her tiny body and the length of her hair.

You gasp as you see how horrible she looks, she's unhealthily thin but it's actually really attractive. You pick her up gently, testing her weight, she couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds. You swallow hard as you catch sight of a small patch of her skin, it was tan but covered in bruises. You know you can't just leave her, so you quickly scoop her tightly in your arms and rush to the front door of Thalia's. It's a Sunday night at 7 o'clock, needless to say, it was closed.

You look down at her, her breathing was shallow and pained. You gather your will and run as fast as you can the three blocks to your apartment. You're inside your apartment in seconds and you gently set the girl down on your couch. You're not sure what to do so you rush to the bathtub and fill it to the brim with hot water. You run to the girl, undress her, pick her back up (making sure you're eyes don't go below her hips), and set her in the water.

She stirs for a second and breathes a sigh of relief as the water rushes over her, but she doesn't wake. You're undescribley grateful that she was so dirty that the water turns dark and you can't see in it. You use a cup to wash her hair, and use your fingers to untangle it. You're startled when you see that she has gorgeous blonde hair, you're even more startled when she's completely clean and you see that she's extremelly beautiful.

You pull her out of the water before getting her a towel, you don't want to risk her drowning. You slowly dry her off, being careful of her bruises. You are shocked greatly when you first see how many scars she has and the "love bites" all over her skin, but you didn't realize at the time what she was, exactly.

You dress her in your own clothes, hers are way to dirty to be recognizable, let alone worn. You use your favorite brush to soften her hair, it was amazing looking when well kept. She looks exactly like a Californian girl, it's actually quite apparent by the looks of her skin and light colored hair.

You lay her down on your bed and go cook your best dish-ramon noodles. You figure the hot soup would help her relax, and hoped it would help you calm your nerves. You walk back to your bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray of noodles and drinks of your nightstand.

You push the hair gently out of her face and shake her as softly as you can, but this time when she stirs, she wakes up, she looks up at you and you can see surprise cross her face. At first you thought it was an illusion but on closer inspection, you realize her eyes were, in fact, a serious gray color.

You think of something brilliant and perfect to say to her but what comes out of your mouth instead is, "Good morning, sunshine." You close your eyes and sigh furiously at yourself for being so stupid. "I mean...how are you doing?"

She looks at you with not fear in her eyes, but determination and willingness. "Who are you, and where am I?" she asks slowly. Her voice soft yet dangerous, it had a feminist-like ring to it.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. You're at my house," you answer soothingly. "Well, actually, you're at my apartment. You were unconscious and sick looking and I couldn't just leave you there."

She was tense and her eyes size you up, as if she was willing to fight her way out if it came down to it. She slowly relaxed bit by bit, but it was obvious she wouldn't be letting her guard down anytime soon. "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," she said.

"I, uh, brought you some food. It's not much but I can't really cook, like, at all." you laugh nervously and hand her the tray, she hesitates, then brings the spoon to her mouth. You watch with fascination as her mouth curves around the spoon, her lips were the perfect color of pink.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she demanded.

You drop your gaze, only gazing at her when you thought she wasn't looking or when it was acceptable. "Oh, um, sorry..." you say implyingly because you already forgot her name.

"Annabeth," she reminds you.

"Annabeth," you say to yourself. "That's a cool name."

"I guess," she shrugs. "Wait, what am I wearing? These aren't my clothes."

"Yeah, well, your clothes are pretty much dead, so yeah."

"Did you give me a bath?" she asks, you hear a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I had to, you should have seen you."

"So you took off my clothes and bathed me, and you don't even know me. Are you really that perverted?" she asks in disgust.

You feel your own eyes harden as you look into hers with just as much ice. "Maybe you should check the bruises covering your body," you say coldly.

Her eyes flash but she doesn't say anything, she just continues to eat her soup. You take your bowl off the tray and swirl the noodles around in it, after a while, you set it down and begin tapping your knee. You soon get bored of that and start cracking your knuckles and doing little stuff with your hands.

Finally, with a frustrated sigh, Annabeth stops eating and glares at you. "What's your problem?" she snaps.

"IhaveADHD." you murmmer, barely comprehendable, even to your own ears.

"What?"

"I have ADHD, okay?"

You look down at your hands in shame and you know bitterness is clearly etched on your face and words. "Oh," she says a lot more nicely than you've heard her thus far, like she actually cares. She clears her throat and says, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, smart people like you always look down on me, I'm used to it."

She hesitates, then puts her hand on your knee. "I won't look down on you. Well, I guess I'll never have the chance saying as I'm outta here in about 10, but I want you to know that you're a person to me. And that's all that matters. Trust me, there's a lot of things people look down upon, ADHD is nothing."

You hear how fiery her voice gets and feel chilles crawl up your skin, you really want to ask her what she means. You want even more to know what had happened to her but something tells you to keep your mouth shut and not to ask.

"Where do you live?" you ask. "I can give you a ride."

She snorts and her face turns miserable. "That won't be neccesary. Just walk me to the door and outside, then I'm home."

You are confused for a minute but then you realize she means that she's homeless. You immediately feel bad for the annoying girl with the perfect princess curls. You battle with yourself, you want to help her out but you don't want her to drag you down.

"You can stay here," you say. "Until you have a job and can afford to live on you own."

To your utter astonishment, she says, "No."

**Review, babes, review.**


	2. Her Blood

**Read bottom.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: **_**"You can stay here," you**__**say. "Until you have a job and can afford to live on you own."**_

_**To your utter astonishment, she says, "No."**_

**Chapter 2: Her Blood**

"Annabeth, I want to help you," you say.

"I don't want your help." she says right back.

You put a hand on her knee then feel a shock of pain as you hit the floor. She wraps her hands around your throat, her nails are pressed in it dangerously but she doesn't do it enough that it physically hurts. You stare at her wide eyed but don't make any move to stop her.

"Don't ever touch me," she says, her words like acid, ripping through you. The murderous look in her eyes scares you horribly and yet, you still can't bring yourself to stop her.

Her chest heaved in anger-filled huffs, you hesitantly place your hands over her wrists. Her eyes flash but she sees you're not trying to hurt her. She swallows and bites her lip until a thin line of blood trickles down her mouth. It falls on your mouth and, as sick as it sounds, it has a better taste than the usual copper. You lick the blood off and your eyes lose focus for a second, she sees what's happening and holds a finger over your lips. She wipes the blood off and licks her finger, you don't know how to react but you feel how much it excites you.

You sit up slowly, she slids down your stomach to the place that needs most attention. You want to kiss her so bad but you don't know how she'll react. Her eyes are impassable, you have no idea what she's thinking, you wish you do, but you don't. Just as you're about to kiss her, she climbs off you, you fall back to the ground and stare at the ceiling. You are confused as to how she's able to make you have such strange emotions.

You look up and see her taking off her clothes, she's not looking at you so you somehow feel that she's not about to do what you so _so_ want her to. "Where are my clothes?" she demands.

"I threw them away."

"Why? Why would you do that? That's all I have."

"You can have my clothes."

"I don't want your clothes."

She puts your shirt back on in resignition and finally looks at you, she smirks. "What?" you ask uncomfortably.

"You want me," she states.

"How do you know?" you ask, trying to inconspiciously hide the evidence that's in clear view. You settle on placing your hands between your legs.

"What are you hiding, Percy?"

You're hypnotised by the way she says your name, you don't notice her saunter over. Before you know it, she forces your hands away from your body leaving you exposed to her mercy. You're not naked but your arousal is very evident through your jeans.

You jerk your hands away from her and turn around in embarrasment. "First, you lead me on, then you embarass me. You're unbelievable."

"I was just having a little fun," she says.

You turn around and push past her, you catch a glimpse of her perfect face and have to resist the urge to take her. You swallow hard and pretend to look around for something, you know she's watching you in amusment.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry." she apologizes.

You don't know this girl but she's content with toying with you. It takes everything you got to stay in control. And she knows it. "You can sleep here whenever." you tell her. Something about her makes you hand her one of your numerous spare keys (you always lose them so you have to make a million copies).

She looks at the key, she didn't take it but her fingers twitched, she went back to biting her lip and it once again began to bleed. This time, you were the one to touch your finger to it and lick the sweet tasting blood off her perfect lips. It became a game between you and her, who could last longer. She cups her hand over yours and takes the key, she keeps her eyes locked with yours as she put it in her pocket.

You smile, knowing you had won this round, but you don't let your happiness escalate too high, there would be many more rounds to come. You finally drop your gaze to her chest, her breasts are perky and fairly big. She crosses her arms, and raises her eyebrows, definitely a sign that she doesn't like what I'm doing.

"Come on," you tell her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

You offer your hand, and when she hesitantly places hers over it, you know that your life's about to change. And you smile.

**The end of chapter 2. I had some trouble writing this one, I keep trying to write it in Percy's pov. I figure I came on a little strong with their relationship but I think that's how the story should go. Review. If I get 15 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. It's 10:45 here and I'm about to get ready to go to The Lightning Thief Midnight Premiere! Woot! Mel out. Review.**


	3. Her Lips

**Read bottom.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me:** _**"Come on," you tell her. "There's someone I want you to meet."**_

_**You offer your hand, and when she hesitantly places hers over it, you know that your life's about to change. And you smile.**_

**Chapter 3: Her Lips**

As you lead Annabeth out of the building that is your apartment, you can't help but smile at your neighbors. They are wary of you, you're the youngest one in the whole building and not exactly the most...trustworthy? You know by their almost dirty looks that they think you brought home the beautiful girl beside you and slept with her. You wish very badly that was the case.

You can tell she's nervous from the stares she gets as your neighbors get their mail and such. All of them are at least over the age of thirty and most are suspicous of you as it is. You don't even blame them. You've come home with girls before.

You finally weave your way out of the building and run straight into the very person you were looking for. "Thals!" you say.

"Percy!" she returns with fake enthusiasm.

"I was just on my way to your house, there's someone I want you to meet."

She finally takes notice of the girl beside you and her whole composture stiffens. "You," Thalia says dryly.

"You," Annabeth says.

"You two know each other?" you ask.

"This is correct," Annabeth nods. "You can't really forget someone who walks up to you and slaps you across the face because 'your hair's too blonde'."

"Well it can't be natural!" Thalia protests.

You turn to Thalia with wide eyes. "You slapped her because her _hair's too blonde_?"

"Tell me, Percy. Have you ever been on your period and the cramps are killing you and you are in an irritable mood?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. Feel free to shut up now." You shut your mouth and glare at her but she takes no further notice of you. "Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace." Annabeth returns.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Likewise."

Thalia turns back to me. "Now tell me, how did you have the misfortune of meeting Princess over here?"

You frown, you don't like Thalia's attitude. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"I was heading to my restraunt anyway." You nod and look at Annabeth. She's frowning and glaring at Thalia's feet, you sensed the tension radiating off of her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm...just not feeling very good." she says.

"Can we do this tomorrow, Thals? I don't think she's doing very well."

"Whatever." she sneers, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Come on," you say gently.

Annabeth looks up at you and hesitantly pushes the hair out of your eyes. She licks her lips and kisses you gently on the cheek, then she turns around and walks back into the apartment. You follow her numbly and from a distance, you touch the place where her lips had been just a moment ago. You walk into your apartment, Annabeth had already opened the door.

You look inside but don't see the pretty blonde haired girl you seem to already be falling for. You close the door and something jumps at you from behind, you fall to the ground with a thump and groan as your arm is twisted behind you. You know who's on your back but you don't know the reason. Then you feel hot breath on your neck and feel the hairs stand on end.

"You won't tell anyone about that, anyone," a low voice orders.

"Okay, ouch. That kind of really hurts so if you will..."

She rolls off you and stands up, she looks behind her back and smirks at you. "Night," she says mockingly and walks into your room.

You look through the door and notice her lay down on your bed.

You are absolutely stunned.

You walk angrily toward your room and tower over your bed where she lays. Her eyes meet yours and you know that you aren't going to make her sleep on the couch. She knows too. You stare into her amazing gray eyes. Then she grabs your hand and pulls you into the bed with her. She rolls over so that her back is to you and she is all the way on the other side of the bed.

You sigh as you close your eyes, the last thing on your mind when you fall asleep is her lips. The ones that are perfect and pink, and how they feel as they swiftly brush your cheek.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I know they're ooc so nobody comment on that. Their relationship may be just a bit fast paced but that's how it is when you fall so hard for someone. Well tell me what you think, aka review. And feel free to give me some ideas. If I get 15 reviews, I might update tonight. If I get 10, I might update tomorrow. Just saying. Mel out.**


	4. Her Whispers

**Read bottom.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me:**_** You sigh as you close your eyes, the last thing on your mind when you fall asleep is her lips. The ones that are perfect and pink, and how they feel as they swiftly brush your cheek.**_

**Chapter 4: Her Whispers**

You lay there and hold your breath. It's 3:30 in the morning, you woke up 10 minutes ago. You're too nervous to go back to sleep or even move for that matter. The blonde haired girl sharing your bed with you is there. Right. _There_. She rolled over sometime in the night and now she is currently buried in your side. Her fingers are clutched tightly to your shirt and she is almost on top of you.

You are scared because you actually like it and you're afraid she'll wake up and figure that out. Her face is so at peace that it's hard to believe that she can cause you any harm what so ever. You lick your lips and nervously brush a strand of hair out of her face. Then she moves. You freeze in place and pray to any gods that might be out that she doesn't wake up. But all she does is scoot closer to you and tighten her hold on your shirt.

You breath a sigh of relief and that's where you make your first of many mistakes. She stirs and this time you know she's going to wake up. You close your eyes just as she opens hers and you feel her stare at you as you attempt to look dead asleep. It works. Then, unpredictable as always, she puts her head back down and cuddles up to you again.

And very faintly, you hear her say, "What have I gotten myself into?" She moves so that her face is pressed into your neck and one of her arms releases your shirt and instead hugs you around the chest. "Mmmmm," she moans. "You smell good."

It takes everything you got to not say, "I try."

You can tell she's fully awake now but trying to get back to sleep. "Why are you so nice to me, Perseus Jackson?"

After the initial shock wears off, you realize you're not all that surprised she knows your full name. She moves her face again and gives you a kiss on the lips and you can't help it; you put your arms around her and deepen the kiss, she's so surprised you're awake that she opens her mouth.

She pulls back from you and looks at you in horror, then anger, then a mix. "Wha-how long have you been awake?" she asks.

You remain silent, you just stare at each other for a couple minutes. She swallows and moves back to sitting on your stomach like she had earlier that day. She puts her palms flat on your chest and frowns down at you, but you see something in her eyes. Lust.

You go back to holding your breath, hoping that the sexual tension radiating between the two of you would get the better of her. When she doesn't do anything you decide to take matters into your own hands. You lean closer to her slowly but just as your lips are about to reach hers, she turns her head.

"Annabeth," you whisper.

As she turns back to you, you kiss her on the lips really fast. Instead of recoiling, she grabs your face and forces your lips back to hers. She kisses you hard and gets you to open your mouth, you do so gladly as her tongue forces its way in. She moans into your mouth and it arouses you even more. She keeps her clouded eyes open and you can tell she wants you to do the same.

You pull back and kiss her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and anything you can get access to. She pushes you back so your head hits the pillow and she pulls her shirt off over her head. And that's when it all began.

***

This time when you wake up, you're _extremelly_ nervous. You know that you're going to get your head ripped off for not having better judjment. You should have known better than to have sex with that poor girl, you're so stupid. You take a deep breath and sit up, taking the covers with you. You look around and see Annabeth sitting on the windowsill looking out, you guessed it, the window.

You wrap the sheets around your waist and walk over to her quietly. She turns to look at you and smiles a slow, mischevious smile. "Good morning," she says.

"Hey," you say and join her. You notice she's wearing your shirt, _only_ your shirt. You raise an eyebrow and smile at her with great satisfaction. "That looks amazing on you."

"You think?" she asks.

"Definitely. It makes me want to have an immediate repeat of last night."

She smiles even wider and runs her fingers through your hair, then she yanks so you both are at eye level. "Nobody knows about that, either. We moved way to fast and I'm not sure if I even like you yet. So let's start over as just friends."

My heart sank. "No more sex?"

"Let me correct that statement just friends...with benefits."

"Definitely doable."

Her eyes sparkle and she lets go of your hair, she stands up and winces. "Owwww," she groans.

"What's up with you?"

"You weren't exactly gentle last night."

You give her an appologetic look and glance down. You can see most of her legs but not her lady parts, you're a little disappointed. She crosses her legs when she sees you staring and smirks.

"Uh-uh-uh, Perseus." Annabeth teases.

"Oh, you're mean." you pout.

She sits on your lap sideways and puts her arms around your neck. "What was that?" she asks.

Don'tgivein. Don'tgivein. Don'tgivein. You repeat this over and over in your head but you can't help yourself. She looks down at the sheet that's the only thing covering your most sensitive organ. She raises her eyebrows and gets off you.

"Come back," you say desperately and grab her wrist.

She freezes and you know you did a very stupid thing, you release her and scramble back. "Percy," she says in her dangerously calm voice. "What did you just do?"

"Shit," I curse.

You jump up and scramble for the door, you make it out just in time but she grabs the sheet you were using. Before you know it, you're standing outside your door, naked, and banging uselessly on the door. You sigh and turn around, you see the old lady next door looking at you. You cover yourself and start banging on the door even louder until Annabeth finally opens it.

She's laughing her ass off as you fall to the ground, slam the door, and lean against it. "You know the old lady next door?" you ask. "Yeah, she just checked me out." That makes Annabeth laugh even harder. "I feel so violated."

She stops laughing and extends a hand toward you, you grab it and pull her down with you. She falls on top of your naked body and bites her lip. You silently hope it starts to bleed again but it doesn't. She smiles at you and gives you a gentle kiss then she gets up and walks away, making you long for more.

**Same thing as last chapter: 10 reviews gets you an update tomorrow, 15 gets you an update tonight. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to keep Annabeth in control but maybe I'll let Percy get to soon. I don't know. If anyone has any ideas, please share them. Alright, REVIEW!! Mel out.**


	5. Her Fear

**Read bottom.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: **_**She stops laughing and extends a hand toward you, you grab it and pull her down with you. She falls on top of your naked body and bites her lip. You silently hope it starts to bleed again but it doesn't. She smiles at you and gives you a gentle kiss then she gets up and walks away, making you long for more.**_

**Chapter 5: Her Fear**

"Annabeth!" you call after her.

Her head apears from the doorway of your room and she gives you an innocent look of curiosity. "Yes?" she asks.

"Ummm, get dressed, we're gonna go out to eat."

You silently hope she doesn't catch on but she's far too smart to be fooled. Her eyes narrow and she gives you a dirty look. She walks out of your room and pokes a finger in your chest.

"You can't make me," she says stubbornly.

"I can't?" you ask with fake confidence.

Her eyes narrow even more and her voice lowers. "Do you want to bet?"

"...not particularlly."

Her face brightens with even faker happiness. "Good. Glad we understand each other."

You're kind of afraid of her at this point so you hurry to your room and get dressed. When you come out, Annabeth is leaning against the doorframe that leads out of your apartment. "What are you doing?" you ask haltingly.

"Well, now's the perfect time to get back at that bitch."

You're surprised, you haven't heard her swear yet, at least you don't remember her doing so. Then you get nervous. Thalia and Annabeth. The two most dangerous people you know. Together.

"Maybe that's not a good idea." you say.

"I'm going with or without you. Your choice."

"Don't do anything stupid," you say resignately.

She smiled a tight smile. "Glad we've come to terms."

As she brushes past you, you grab her around the waist and pull her into you. Her eyes are wide and you can tell her reflexes are screaming at her to throw you off, but she doesn't. "I like you, Annabeth." you say. "But I don't want you to get hurt. Don't do anything rash, okay?"

She stares up at you with burning eyes, and slowly relaxes in your arms. She puts her head on your chest and nods.

"You're lucky you're so damn sexy," she mummbles.

"Go get dressed," you say smugly.

You push her into your room and hand her some chick clothes. "Whose are these?"

"Nobodys," you say.

You don't want to tell her that they could either be A) Rachel's, your ex. B) Thalia's, your best friend. Or C) Some one night stand you had at some point over the past couple years.

You walk out of the room so she can't protest and lean against the shut door. You laugh when you hear her trip and fall. "You okay in there?" you shout.

"Yeah, mom!" she calls back.

As she steps out, you wolf-whistle at her. For the first time since you've known her, she blushes. She's wearing a mini skirt (most likely not Thalia's) and a couple camis. You wiggle your eyebrows at her and gesture for her to go ahead of you. She brushes your cheek with her fingertips as she walks past and looks behing her back with a seductive smirk.

You smile and put an arm around her shoulder, she flinches but doesn't cause you any physical harm. That's a first. She actually leans into you as you walk to Thalia's.

You remember making fun of her when she named it for using her own name but people ended up loving the originality. She made sure to rub it in your face extra hard for good measure.

When you walk through the door, Thalia runs straight into it and almost falls. You catch her with one arm and right her, keeping your arm around her. Now two girls were attached to you and you feel like a total stud, that is, until Thalia elbows you and sends a nasty glare your way.

You stick your tongue out at her like a three year old and sit down at the bar. You watch with amusement as a customer complains about the ketchup and Thalia throws packets at him as she screams at the poor guy about how she tries hard and he should shut his fucking mouth. The guy scrambles out of his seat and runs out the door, he glances back at her one last time and she gives him the finger.

She goes behind the bar and smiles at you as you fist bump her. "Way to show that guy he needs to eat his damn ketchup and not complain, Thals." you compliment.

"Well, if he wants ketchup then he should either eat what's given to him or bring his own." she grins.

"Hell yeah," you say and take a swig from a nearby bottle of vodka.

She grabs it from you and takes a long drink from it herself. "Ahh, the miracles of alchol." she sighs.

You glance to the side and see Annabeth trying to hide a smile, Thalia follows your gaze and frowns before turning back to you.

The bell over the door rings and you glance toward it to see who's there. You note that it's a man in his mid 50's who looks awfully stressed. Annabeth turns too and her whole body freezes up as she looks at the man.

"Are you alright?" you whisper in her ear.

She's still frozen in fear and won't answer you. The man must have felt eyes on him because he turns to look at you and the girls staring at him. His eyes focus on the blonde one and his eyes burn with anger and his lips form in an angry smirk.

"Annabeth." he snarls, his voice like razors cutting deep into your skin.

Annabeth yelps and scrambles into your lap, she grabs onto your shirt and buries her face in your chest. "Make him go away," she whimpers.

You are very surprised, this was so ooc of her. You hold onto her tightly as the man strolls closer to you. "Do not come any closer," you say. You hope your voice sounds dangerous but you know that he's not buying it.

"Last time I saw you, you were on the streets." the man growls.

Annabeth trembles against you and you look at Thalia, she hops over the counter with a knife in her hand. "Come any closer and I'll slice you to ribbons," she threatens.

"I don't believe you," the man drawls.

"You obviously don't know what I'm capable of." The man hesitates. "Back away from the girl and get the hell out before I call the cops. You had 10 seconds starting with 'Come any closer'. Now you have 3. Tick-tock."

The mans eyes widened and he ran out of the restraunt with one last glare at Annabeth.

"Are you alright?" you and Thals ask at the same time.

She breathes heavy and crys into your chest, you stroke her hair gently as she does. Thalia loses any and all hatred for the blonde girl in your arms, and rubs her back in slow circles.

"Who was that?" you ask.

She looks up at you with red rimmed eyes and says two words. Two dreadful words. "My father."

**Oooh, what's gonna happen next? Thalia warms up to Annabeth as we all knew she would. Again, I know this was a really ooc chapter. Sorry. And thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are my favorite people of all time and I love you. Well, review. Again, any ideas would be helpful. Check out other stories and poll. Might update tomorrow. Really sick today. Later. Mel out.**


	6. Her Tears

**Read bottom.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last Time On Don't Look Down On Me: **_**She looks up at you with red rimmed eyes and says two words. Two dreadful words. "My father."**_

**Chapter 6: Her Tears**

"That man's your _father_?" you ask.

She nods and tightens her death grip on your shirt, you kiss the top of her head. Her sobs reverberate through your bodies, you're both shaking heavily. "Percy," she says, voice barely audible.

"Yeah, baby?" you ask.

"Can we go home?"

"Of course." Under other circumstances, you would be elated that she now calls your place 'home'.

You look at Thalia, silently asking her with your eyes. "Yeah, I'll come." she says.

You nod at her gratefully and wait outside as she locks up, you're carrying Annabeth again because she's shaking far to much to walk on her own. You don't mind because of her light weight, people stare but you give them all dirty looks making them look away. You enter your apartment and avoid the searching looks from your neighbors, nosy bastards.

Thalia unlocks your apartment with the key you had given her when you first moved in. You walk into your room and attempt putting Annabeth on the bed, but she holds onto you refusing to let go. "Stay with me?" she asks.

Without a word, you lay down with her, she lays so close to you that from a distance you wouldn't be able to tell there's more than one person. She puts her arm beneath your shirt and hugs you hard. Her diamonds leak down her cheeks and drop onto your neck, you kiss each and every one away.

Thalia walks in and looks at you with a frown, she sits beside you and hands Annabeth a bottle of water. Annabeth takes it from her and stares at it, you take it from her and open it then give it back. She takes a sip from it and looks at you, she stares at you as if she can't believe you're real. She touches her fingertips to your cheek and pulls you close, she kisses you gently. Then you feel her tears mix with your own as you lean against each other and cry.

She pulls herself together before you do and she parts your lips with hers placing her tongue in your mouth. Thalia clears her throat oh so subtely and you jab her with your elbow. Annabeth pulls away and looks at Thalia apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away." she apologizes, voice cracking.

"It's alright, Percy can be a seductive bastard." Thalia comments.

You turn toward her with big eyes, you tell her with your eyes not to say anything else. Annabeth sits up and looks at you with huge eyes.

"What does she mean, Percy?" she asks.

"Nothing," you say quickly, too quickly.

The look in her eyes tells you that she knows that you're hiding something and she has a pretty good idea what about. She lays back down, this time distancing her away from you a bit. "Whatever," she says.

You lay a hand on her waist and pull yourself toward her, curving your body around hers. Despite her anger, she relaxes and leans against you, you push her hair back exposing her bare neck, which you kiss. She shudders and places her hand on your head, she kisses you back and places your hand on her thigh.

"What about Thalia?" you murmmer almost inaudibly into her mouth.

She sighs and pushes you away, but keeping your hand on her leg. "No balls," you hear her mutter.

"Thalia, will you please leave, Annabeth wants to have sex," you say, not meaning it. Annabeth shoots up and glares at you, you start laughing when she glares down at you. "Oh, so you want to inconspicously have sex under the blanket? Gotcha!"

She looks up and gives Thalia a grimace, which she returns.

"Stop being such an ass, Percy. The poor girl is going though a rough time."

You stare at the blonde whose face suddenly darkens, she hugs her knees to her chest and lays her head on them. "As you already know, that man was my father. He doesn't like me, I was always his biggest mistake. I've gone foster home to foster home my whole life but when I turned 18, it was all over. I went on my own. I had to do stuff to keep myself alive, bad stuff."

She shudders and closes her eyes, she pulls up her shirt revealing all the bruises and love bites on her skin. "Bad stuff?" you implore, not wanting to believe the truth hanging in front of your face.

"Well...I would do stuff with people."

"So you were a..." you trail off.

She closes her eyes and nods. "Prostitute."

Your anger rises and you stand up and begin to pace, you bend over in half into the fetal position and put your face in your hands. You run your hands though your hair and begin to pace again.

"No," you finally say. "No, no, no. You did NOT do that." you say, in denial.

She stands up and tears run down her cheeks. "Yes, I did. I had to!"

You rush over to her and grab her around the waist, you kiss her hard, most likely bruising her lips. Your tears mix again and you hold that position. "Annabeth," you say against her perfect pink lips.

"I didn't want to tell you," she sobs. "Once somebody finds out, they ignore me and are just horrible and talk about me behind my back. I wanted you to want me and I was afraid that you'd hate me if I told you."

"No! I could never ever do that. I promise I won't. Like you said before, I won't look down on you. You're my everything now, Anna. Don't ever talk like that again, okay?"

"It's who I am, Percy. I had to do what's best for me and I had no choice. I need you to understand that."

You can't stop crying and you can't get the words out. You can only kiss her, she kisses you back like her life depends on it. And as far as you know, it might.

**That's it. Tell me what you think. Review. And any suggestions will be helpful. Mel out.**


	7. Her Mummbles

**Read bottom.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: **_**"It's who I am, Percy. I had to do what's best for me and I had no choice. I need you to understand that."**_

**Chapter 7: Her Mummbles**

You can't stop crying and you can't get the words out. You can only kiss her, she kisses you back like her life depends on it. And as far as you know, it might.

After about an hour, Annabeth stops crying, she won't let you up so you have Thalia take your place. You leave to go get some grocerys, Thalia offers to spend the night and help you cook. When you come back they're both asleep, holding onto each other. You lay next to Annabeth and whisper ever so softly, "I'm back."

There's silence, you don't expect an answer. "Yeah," she whispers.

You're startled but you shrug it off and fix a piece of her hair that was falling in her face. "How long have you been awake?" you ask.

A pause that stretches on long enough that you begin to think she fell back asleep. "When you left me," she murmmered.

"You should have said something."

"I figured you'd either need some alone time or maybe you wouldn't, you know, want me here anymore." Her shoulder moved slightly, in a small shrug."

"Shhh, you were wrong."

Her vise grip on Thalia releases slowly, she grabs your hand and puts it on her knee, where she holds it. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, it's not much saying as not many good things ever HAVE happened to me but... Well, I'm just trying to say that you're important to me."

You slide your hand under her shirt and up, she shudders and leans into your palm. "Percy," she moans.

"Don't wake Thalia," you whisper.

She quietly turns toward you and you see how red and swollen her eyes are, her hair's a mess, and she looks extremelly tired. "Hey, speak for yourself, Little Mister," she scolds.

"You look tired," you say implyingly. "You should go to sleep for a little while."

"I'm not tired!" she argues stubbornly.

"Go to sleep."

The stubborn look in her eyes dims but its not completely gone yet. "Will you leave me again?" she whispers. You shake your head slightly and kiss her cheek. "Alright."

She places her hands beneath your shirt and pulls it off, she lays half on top of you and closes her eyes. You know that your body is burning, you know she really likes that. You put your arms around her beautiful waist and hold her to you. "Oh, Percy." she moans. "I don't deserve you."

You chuckle and are ready to come up with a brilliant response but she's already asleep. You have a little trouble falling asleep also, what with a gorgeous body pressed to you but you eventually drift into a sleep filled with dreams you wish very badly would come true, but probably won't.

***

"Percy!" you hear someone hiss in your ear.

You open your eyes and frown, almost jumping when you see Thalia's face beside yours glaring down at you. "What?" you snap right back.

"Listen," she says quietly.

You decide to humor her and go quiet, then you hear, very faintly, "Percy."

He scrunch your eyebrows in confusion but remain silent. "Mmm, Percy." the voice mummbles again.

You look down and realize that it's Annabeth, she's still laying on you and her nails are digging into your skin, you barely even feel it though. "Nobody can know...love you...Percy," she sighs.

You look at Thalia with a frown, she's frowning as well. "What?" you ask.

"I think she loves you, Percy." she explains.

You go silent and stare at Annabeth again. "Don't leave me," she mummbles. "Percy..."

You bite your lip and wait for more, but more doesn't come, she stays quiet, breathing lightly on your skin was her extent. You fall back asleep after a while, but you're satisfied in a sick little way. Your ex-prostitute friend-with-benefits chick loves you. And you realize something: you love her right back.

**That's it. Review. And if anyone's interested in beta reading for me or giving ideas, feel free. Tell me what you think. You guys are in for a very special treat next chapter so REVIEW and I'll update very soon. So yup. Mel out.**


	8. Her Surprise

**Read bottom. You better. I know who you are...remember that.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

_**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: You bite your lip and wait for more, but more doesn't come, she stays quiet, breathing lightly on your skin was her extent. You fall back asleep after a while, but you're satisfied in a sick little way. Your ex-prostitute friend-with-benefits chick loves you. And you realize something: you love her right back.**_

**Chapter 8: Her Surprise**

You awake to the sound of your shower being turned off, you're too tired to process the information. You groan and roll over, then gasp as you feel the sense of weightlessness as you fall of the bed. You close your eyes until you hear soft footsteps approach your lifeless form. You look up to see _her_ legs, her beautiful legs covered in bruises and other unknown markings, each one seemed to tell a story of its own.

Your eyes travel higher and you see_ her_ looking at you, smiling joyously. You scoff, of _course_ she's a morning person. She drops to her knees beside you and brushes the hair from your eyes.

"Good morning." she says brightly.

"Mhmm."

"Come on, get up, lazy."

When you don't answer her she takes matters into her own hands and grabs your hand and kisses down the evident veins in your arm lightly. She reaches your neck and bites at it, careful not to draw blood or leave any marks. You let out a shuttering breath and she smirks as her lips move to meet yours.

Then she pulls away from you and exposes a little more of her legs, you notice for the first time that she's wearing the bath robe you got as a present from your mom but never got around to using. "Come on, Percy. Today's gonna be an exciting day, I can feel it, so lets embrace it!" You scowl at her, you're sooo not a morning person. "If you wake up now I promise you'll get some serious action later."

Now _that_ wakes you up. You raise an eyebrow at her and you already begin to feel excited. "How much action we talkin'?" you ask.

Her gaze shifts to your...belt area and she shrugs innocently. "Oh, I don't know. You'll have to wake up and find out."

"How about if I wake up, we get some of that action you previously implied on, AND you bleed for me." you propose.

She looks confused for a second and she rubs her collarbone, then her eyes widen with realization and she touches her fingers to her lips. Then a cruel smirk curves her mouth to perfection and she nods, "Deal."

You sit up and look at her excitingly, she leans towards you and kisses you with force. She pulls back for a second and when she places her lips back on yours, you taste it. It's the sweetest taste in the world and you wish you could savor it forever. But then it soon is gone and you can't help but feel a bit disappointed, Annabeth pulls back and stands up. She gestures with a bent finger to follow her, you do as she says and she grabs your hand, leading you to the kitchen.

She gasps in pain and half doubles over, clutching her stomach. "Damn it!" she swears.

"What?" you ask worriedly.

You place a hand over her stomach and feel her still, she looks up at you, frowning. Then she seems to shake herself out of it and pushes you away, heading toward the bathroom. She comes out a second later, pouting. She looks so enticing when she does that that you just want to tackle her to the ground and rip all her clothes off.

"I got my period." she grummbles. "I guess when you said to bleed for you I took it in more ways then one."

She's very shy all of a sudden and ignores your searching gaze. "Er, do you want to go to the store? Where's Thalia?" you ask.

"She left not long ago to open her restraunt." she answers.

"Alright," you sigh. "To the store it is then."

She looks away from you, crossing her arms in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to do this." she says.

You cross the room to her and wrap your arms around her back, you stiffen a bit as you feel the fabric of her robe pull from her body slightly and her skin brush against you. You look down and see the bite marks all across her chest and sides, you close your eyes for a second and look away.

You look back at her face and see that it's pained, she looks so sad, like a wounded puppy. "Hey, what's the matter?" you ask.

She wipes away a stray tear with the back of her small hand and looks away from you just as she breaks down. "I should just go, I don't belong here." she says, then mutters something like, "Damaged goods."

"Annabeth-"

She runs to the door but you catch her before she can open it, you slam her against it gently so she's facing you. You pin her hands as far apart as they could go and slid your knee up between her legs. She continues to thrash and try to escape even though you both know she isn't going anywhere.

"Stop doing that!" you shout. "I want you here, you stupid girl! I love you!"

She stills in your grip and her eyes go wide, wider then you thought physically possible. Her chest is still heaving and tears still soak her cheeks, running down her perfect pink lips.

"You what?" Annabeth asks, her voice soft but hitching.

**I'm sorry to my beta reader because I have bad short term memory loss sometimes and I can't remember who you are so send me a PM and I'll remember (Translation: I'll just roll with it and pretend to remeber) and yeah. Sorry. I suck. BUT HEY, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME BECAUSE I'M NATURALLY BLONDE, SO HA! This is my excuse and I don't care what you think....sorry about that, that was just my issues showing. Yeah, but seriously that's not the direction I was going to go in when I was writing the beggining of the chapter so I decided to just put it in the next one. Expect new twists and excitement! Review please and I might just update tommorow, I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon so, yeah, review. Mel out.**


	9. Her Low SelfEsteem

**Read bottom. I'll eat you if you don't. This was a fast update so I deserve it (reviews). Rawr.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

_**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: "Stop doing that!" you shout. "I want you here, you stupid girl! I love you!" **_

_**She stills in your grip and her eyes go wide, wider then you thought physically possible. Her chest is still heaving and tears still soak her cheeks, running down her perfect pink lips.**_

_**"You what?" Annabeth asks, her voice soft but hitching.**_

**Chapter 9: Her Low Self-Esteem**

You look away from her and feel your face burn, you run a hand through your hair and get ready to say something when you hear the door crash shut. You sigh in frustration and run out of it after her**;** you see a flash of gold round the corner. You follow as fast as you can and catch her right as she reaches the door. You grab her by the robe and she yelps as it slips from her shoulders. You look at her bare back and gasp in horror as you get a clear view of all the scars on it.

She turns around toward you, hiding her back using the wall and covering herself as best she could. Your perverted neighbor passes by and wolf-whistles at her, drinking her in with a smirk. You growl and punch him as hard as you can in the face; he staggers back**.** The perv runs to his room, throwing hurtful words behind his back the whole way.

You turn back to the blonde haired girl who was staring at you with an unreadable face. You quickly slip the robe back on her shoulders and pick her up**.** You carry her all the way back to your room and set her down on your bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry**,**" you apologize.

She sh**ies** away from your outstretched hand and you flinch, the rejection hurts you horribly. "Why won't you leave me alone? I don't love you; I can't stand you**, **actually. Just-just stop trying to help me**,**" she says, hervoice catching in all the wrong places.

"Stop trying to make me hate you, because I can't! I know what you're doing, you don't think you're worthy but you're wrong. You're so wrong**.** I don't hate you, I hate that you expect me to hate you, because I _love_ you!" you scream at her.

"I don't deserve you. I'm no good. Can't you just accept that? What I want, Percy, is for you to forget me."

"I can't. I can't lose you. Please**,**" you beg her. You can tell she very much wants to succumb to your pleas but she was clearly still undecided. "Please," you whisper again, staring into her clouded grey eyes.

She presses her lips together but you can see want and longing in her expression. She crawls toward you- not in a seductive way, but in an I'm-still-very-wary-so-bear-with-me way-and looks at you through her long eyelashes. She grabs your hair and kisses you deeply, she allows your tongue to enter her mouth and your hands travel down to her waist.

You glance down at the white robe and see a dark red spot**.** **S**he looks too and flushes the same color. "Err, I think we should go get some tampons**,**" she says. "But we can still have sex," she adds half-heartedly.

"I don't know**.** I hate having sex with girls when they're on their period**;** I feel bad seeing the blood."

Tears come to her eyes but don't flood over. "You're the only guy I've ever known to say that. When I was prostituting-" you both flinch but she feels the need to finish her sentence. "They didn't care, they got what they wanted and left me there, feeling worthless."

"How-how many guys did you sleep with?" you ask, swallowing back the guilt.

She smiles**. **It's so fake and remorse filled that you feel horrible asking it. "What makes you think it was all guys?" she asks.

You feel way worse when you find that it arouses you greatly**.** You groan, she notices it, and her smile turns genuine. "So...girls too?"

"Yeah, I'm ashamed to say it**,** but I needed the money to survive**,** and it didn't matter the source. But only a few, so don't worry**.** I'm not bi."

"I hate to say it**,** but that's really sexy." you admit.

"Oh, Percy, stop. I'm on my period and you already said you won't have sex with me while I'm on it. You're being a whore." she grumbles.

"Okay, I'll be right back**.** I'm gonna go get your shit**,**" you say, silently cursing the fates.

You absentmindedly give her a kiss then pull a hoodie on over your head. She watches you, sitting Indian style on your bed, and her eyes sparkle like crazy. "Hey, Percy**,**" she says quietly, right as your about to walk out the door.

"Yeah?" you ask.

She gestures with her finger for you to come to her**.** You do as she wants and she pulls you on top of her. She kisses you deeply and licks your bottom lip**; **you almost open your mouth but then remember that you're a man on a mission. You put your hand over her lips and pull away slightly.

"This isn't going to stop the blood flow**,**" you smile.

She pouts and pulls you to her, she brushes her lips against your ear and whispers, "I love you, Perseus Jackson."

You grin and it takes all you got to back out of the room**. **You pass the old lady next door, she must be at least 60, and yet, she winks at you and does the 'call me' sign. You walk a little faster but then stop abruptly at your perverted neighbor**'**s door.

You open the door, finding it unlocked, and barge right in. He jumps to his feet when he sees you and puts his hands up in surrender, and then he backs away as fast as he can. He was the youngest guy in the building, other then yourself, at about 32.

You crash into him, smashing him into his own wall**,** and hold your arm horizontally at his throat. "You ever look at my girl again, I WILL kill you and I WILL make you suffer."

"Understood." he gasps.

You calmly walk out of the room, but on the inside you feel like a total bad ass. You hurry to the store**;** nothing much happened except the clerk lady gave you a smirk and thought it was so hilarious that she didn't even make you pay for your...items.

"Annabeth?" you call when you walk through the door.

The moment you close it, for the second time, you get tackled, but this time in a rib-crushing hug. She kisses your neck a few times and she wraps her legs around your waist from behind. "I got the stuff!" you announce proudly.

She laughs and grabs the bag from your hands, she jumps from your back and heads into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door, she grabs something on the way in. She comes out wearing one of your shirts, that's it, and jumps on your back again, you share a laugh but then you hear a knock on the door.

You carry her to the door and answer it**. **The smile fades from your face when you see who it is. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stands at your door with puffy, red eyes.

"Hey, Percy." she says.

**I am such a cruel person, I'd hate me too if I were you. Yup, so I need some reviews if you want fast updates. I mean, this was a really fast update and a pretty long chapter. Haha. Two-in-one. Oh, and check out Awesome One's profile, my personal fav is A Twist In Time and its sequel. So, yeah, REVIEW. Oh and a thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to my beta who I remember now: thank you, Minesweeper62. I won't forget you again. Mel out.**


	10. Her Doubt

**Read bottom and review of course.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

_**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: You carry her to the door and answer it. The smile fades from your face when you see who it is. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stands at your door with puffy, red eyes.**_

_**"Hey, Percy." she says.**_

**Chapter 10: Her Doubt**

"Rachel!" is all you manage to get out.

"Can I come in?" she asks. She still hasn't seen Annabeth and you know from personal experience that she's gonna have a freak out. You feel Annabeth tighten her grip. She's so small you can believe that Rachel didn't see her.

"Now's not a good time," you say. Her eyes silently plead with you and you're powerless against her. "Fine."

She smiles a little and kisses you on the lips, making you back away from her. She frowns and finally notices the girl on your back. She walks into the house and glares at you as you set Annabeth gently on her feet. "How could you, Percy?"

"If I remember correctly, it was YOU who broke up with me for another guy," you say angrily. She flinches back and that alone gets you to settle down.

"I'm sorry," you both say at the same time.

You look at Annabeth, she' s hurt and trying to hide it, but she isn't a very good actress. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself, she looks away from you and her whole posture is tense. "Why are you here, Rachel?" you ask.

"I needed a friend, and you've always been there for me when the going gets rough. My boyfriend-"

"The guy you left me for."

"He broke up with me; turns out he was a lying, cheating bastard."

"Whom you still chose over me."

"Sorry, gosh, let it go!"

"Percy?" Annabeth interrupts.

"Yeah, baby?" you ask.

"I need to talk to you alone for a second." She does not ask. She tells.

She grabs your hand and pulls you into the bathroom, closing the door only halfway. "Yeah?"

She's silent for a minute, not looking you in the eyes. "Am I just another girl you've slept with?"

"What?" you sputter, you're at a total loss for words.

"Percy, I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you love me-" You go to interrupt her but she puts her hand up, signaling you to shut up. "I want you to tell me you love me...and mean it."

You grind your teeth together in disbelief that she could actually think that you don't love her, even after telling her more than once. Regardless of your anger, you grab her face and pull her toward you, forehead to forehead. "Annabeth Chase, you're not just another girl, you're the girl I'm completely in love with."

She closes the short distance between your lips and gives you a passion-and lustful-kiss. You remember that she is on her period, but you also remember she's only wearing your shirt, as in nothing beneath it. You pull back and kiss her neck a couple times; she tenses all of a sudden and pushes you away. You look out the door and see Rachel staring at you with a deep scowl, she was also in earshot.

You place one last kiss on Annabeth's lips then pick her up, throwing her back onto your back. She laughed and held on for dear life, the sound of her laugh drives you crazy with joy. It was a rare sound and quite beautiful, kind of like polar bears: rare and beautiful. You laugh too and rub her legs that are wrapped tightly around your waist, you sigh as you feel how tense her muscles are from their little make out session.

You drop Annabeth on the bed, sit beside her, and look expectantly at Rachel. "So, just to get this straight, you came here to express your feelings about the man you left me for?" you inquire.

"Did you ever think, Percy, that maybe I want to get back together?" she snarls.

"Rach, we're over. I'm with Annabeth now, I love her."

"Just like you love every other girl who will have sex with you, no charge." You don't think she realizes that she made a huge jab at your Annabeth who you feel stiffen beside you. "Me, Thalia, Silena, Clarisse-" You shudder at the memory of that one. "And now her? How many more people are you going to hurt?"

You jump to your feet and walk toward her angrily. "You're blowing it way out of proportion! Out of YOUR whole lifetime you've probably slept with hundreds of guys!"

You stop abruptly, realizing that you yourself just made another jab at the girl you love. Rachel turns to Annabeth. "You're stupid to believe a word he says."

To your utter astonishment, Annabeth gets up and also advances on Rachel. "You had your chance with him, you blew it. He loves ME now, and guess what, I may not be amazing looking, or rich, or good, but I do have one thing you don't. And that's him." she shouts, getting all up in Rachel's face.

Your ex-girlfriend turns red- like her hair- and storms out of your apartment. You turn to Annabeth but she's already slamming the door to the bathroom.

You begin to think that you should write a book: How To Piss Off Every Girl In Your Life Within Ten Minutes.

**Short chapter, yes. I feel kind of bad that I made Rachel so bitchy but w/e. But I have a huge 3 day test and I haven't had any time to write because I'm the kind of girl who likes getting good grades. I cannot fail a test, I'd die. I'm on my break now so I might start writing some more chapters. Well, REVIEW, and check out As Long As I Have You, if you have not done so already. Thanks to readers and of course reviewers, special thanks to Minesweeper62 for betaing for me. Later. Mel out.**


	11. Her Suspicions

**Read bottom and review of course.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

_**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: To your utter astonishment, Annabeth gets up and also advances on Rachel. "You had your chance with him, you blew it. He loves ME now, and guess what, I may not be amazing looking, or rich, or good, but I do have one thing you don't. And that's him!" she shouts, getting all up in Rachel's face.**_

_**Your ex-girlfriend turns red- like her hair- and storms out of your apartment. You turn to Annabeth but she's already slamming the door to the bathroom. **_

_**You begin to think that you should write a book: How To Piss Off Every Girl In Your Life Within Ten Minutes.**_

**Chapter 11: Her Suspicions**

You know that you have to let her simmer down; she would definitely not approve of your interference with her emotions any more than you already have. You lie down in bed and close your eyes, sighing as your head hits the pillow. Your phone rings and you groan. You just can't catch a break.

"Hello?" you say.

"Hey, Percy!" a cheerful voice says.

You sit up straight and your eyes go wide. "B?" you ask.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god! It's been forever! Where have you been?" you demand.

"Look out your window!"

Your turn and sure enough, she standing there with her phone pressed to her ear, smirking like she knew something you don't. "Rebecca?" you say.

"Open the window, you idiot," she laughs.

"Oh, right."

You rush over to the window and open it. Your very very very best friend pops out, smiling like crazy. Rebecca Moore was your curly dark brown haired friend, with bright green eyes, and a really small build, standing full height at 5'1". You had met her at the camp you now own and hadn't talked to her in almost 6 months.

She wore a black shirt with neon paint splattered all over it; you remember when you had made those together. You still have yours as well. She was also wearing dark skinny jeans and really high shoes that go way past the ankle. Her ever present necklace dangled from her neck, and her nose piercing made her look as amazing as ever. (The nose piercing had one of those really small studs)

"Well, do I get a hug?" she demands. You smile and hug her, picking her up around the waist. "Oh, Percy, honey, I didn't say break my ribs," she laughs.

You laugh too and put her down; she looks at something and grins. You look to and see Annabeth peeking out of the bathroom door. When she saw she had been caught spying, she hurriedly closed the door again. You sigh and rub your chin; you feel small bristles and decide that you need to shave later.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asks, grinning.

"That would be her," you say.

"Good, I'm glad you're done with that Rachel girl, she scared me a bit. And, no offense, but she was kind of a bitch."

Annabeth must have been listening because she walks out of the bathroom as soon as Becky's done with her sentence. "Hi, I'm Annabeth," she says, putting on a genuine grin.

"Rebecca Moore, but you can call me Becky. Or B, that's what Percy likes to call me."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I can already tell we're going to be great friends."

Annabeth smiles too and wraps her arms around your waist. "Oh, am I forgiven now?" you ask mockingly.

"Don't push it," she grins.

"Oh, so now your love is conditional?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What were you pissed about?" Rebecca asks. She was amazing at getting information out of people. As in, you have a secret, she knows it.

"Here, let me get us some drinks and we can talk." you say.

"Gosh, Percy, I really did miss your easy going composure."

"Why thank you, and I have really missed your attitude."

"Hey!"

She smacks you gently against the ribs and reaches into your fridge like she owns the place. She knows your apartment as much as you do, seeing as you DID go out with her for a whole year, but both of you decided that your relationship was in the 'just friends' stage, and would stay that way.

She pulls out three beers and tosses one to both you and Annabeth. Annabeth finally takes notice of her appearance and blushes.

"Umm, I'm going to go change. Give me one second," she says.

When Annabeth disappears into the bathroom again, Becky looks at you, eyes sparkling. "I really like her, and I can tell that you totally love her. I'm really glad you found someone, Percy. You deserve someone like that, and she seems perfect for you."

You glance toward the bathroom door for a second then gesture for her to come closer. You cup her ear with her hand and whisper, "Don't tell her about us. She doesn't need to know that you took my virginity, she's the jealous type."

"Ohhh, gotcha."

Annabeth comes out wearing the same shirt but this time in a pair of some girl's baggy pajama pants. You don't like that they cover her legs but you still think she's absolutely gorgeous. She's about to sit down in the chair beside you but changes her mind and instead sits in your lap. You smile and push all her hair to one side, exposing the beautiful skin of her neck.

"So what gossip you got for me, Perce?" Becky asks.

"I stopped dating Rachel about 5 months ago, and guess who decided to drop in for a visit today?" you say, awaiting her expression, which you know is going to be hilarious.

Sure enough, her eyes go big and she leans toward you. "Nuh-uh!"

"Ohhhhh, yeah. Then she told Annabeth that she's stupid to be with me."

You wince, it was not the first time someone's said that to you and it hurts every time. "Percy, you know that she was lying. We might not have worked out but it wasn't-" she cut off abruptly, realizing she let slip about your relationship.

"You two were together? For how long?" Annabeth asks immediately, trying to hide her frown.

"Um, well, for a year." you say.

"And when was this?" she demands.

"We were 17, right, Percy? Ahh, crazy times." Becky sighs.

Rebecca never means to cause harm but she's just clueless like that, you can't even be mad at her because she shows genuine sorrow. "Did you, ya know...?" Annabeth implies.

"Huh?" Becky says, oblivious.

"Sex, hun, sex."

"Oh, um, well," she shifts uncomfortably. "Like I said, 17 years old, bad judgment."

"Gosh, Percy, who HAVEN'T you slept with?"

"Lots of girls!" you protest.

Annabeth sighs and you feel bad, you alone probably have caused her more pain then anyone else ever has. "And all these girls turn out meaningless to you."

"Not true. B and I have been friends for years. Annabeth, I love YOU. Not Rachel, not Thalia, not Becky. YOU."

She sighs and submits to your arguments. "Gosh, Annabeth," Becky says. "He's obviously totally in love with you, even I can tell. The past doesn't matter anymore, there's a little saying: it goes, live in the moment. Or something like that..."

Annabeth laughs. Your heart melts. Drama has occurred non-stop in your life since she's been here, but you wouldn't give it up for the world.

**TADA! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Yes, I'm implying something. How's that for drama, I know that's what you all want, well that and romance. Congrats, you got both. Well, review. Oh, and thanks Minesweeper62 for betaing, you rock! I wonder how many people actually read my author notes, say something in the review if you do. Later. Mel out.**


	12. Her Memories

**This is the ****last chapter**** so you all must read the bottom. It's going to be in 3rd person for many reasons you'll find out soon. Short chapter this is.**

**Don't Look Down On Me**

_**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: **__**She sighs and submits to your arguments. "Gosh, Annabeth," Becky says. "He's obviously totally in love with you, even I can tell. The past doesn't matter anymore, there's a little saying: it goes, live in the moment. Or something like that..."**_

_**Annabeth laughs. Your heart melts. Drama has occurred non-stop in your life since she's been here, but you wouldn't give it up for the world.**_

**Chapter 12 (The Last Chapter): Her Memories**

Percy waved at Becky as she left, heading home to go see her boyfriend, Trey. Annabeth turns to him with a slight frown on her face, she puts her shoes on then throws Percy's at him. He doesn't question her, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a direct answer.

"Where are we going?" he asks as they walk out the building.

"For a walk," she says, not letting much on.

He smiles and they continue walking, hand in hand. After a while, Annabeth pulls him to an alleyway, but not just any alleyway, THE alleyway. He looks at her in confusion as she stares at the spot that had a red stain on the ground, a blood stain.

"This is where I used to live," she whispers.

"Come on, you don't need to see this," he says, pulling her gently.

"Yes." she argues. "I do."

She crouches down to the spot, placing her hand, palm down, on the pavement. Her breathing turns shallow and she closes her eyes, a minute later a tear slid down her cheek. She pushes up from the ground and wipes away the tear and takes a second to put herself together.

She turns to him, offering him a reassuring smile, but he doesn't buy it. He grabs her arm and pulls her into a tight hug, trying to squeeze all her pain away. She breathes a silent sigh of relief as he holds onto her, happy for someone who won't push her away, looking at her in disgust.

"What does this mean for us?" she wonders.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are we going to work things out. I can't just sit around at your apartment all day. I don't even have any clothes."

"Our apartment, it's ours. And we'll figure it out."

"Okay," she agrees, allowing him to think he won this round.

They walk into Thalia's, savoring the amazing restraunt smell, but before they can even sit down, a voice halts them.

"Annabeth, long time no see." A cocky male voice says.

Annabeth freezes but Percy turns to see who it is, a tall guy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thin scar going down his face stands there.

"Luke," she whispers.

**That's it. End of story. Literally. I'm going to start a sequel, so any ideas, story names, which pov, whos pov, anything! Seriously, I need ideas for the sequel. REVIEW so I know you want me to continue. Thanks! Later. Mel out.**


	13. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	14. Author's Note IM BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


	15. Author's Note Help?

Ok guys! I have writers block so instead im going to rewrite ths story in 1st person! Yay! If any one wants to help, please do! And I'm DYING of boredom so if anyone wants to talk to me my email is melneedshelp gmail . com Okay well yeah. AND SOMEONE, ANYONE, SEND ME AN EMAIL OR PM TELLING ME YOU WANT TO HELP MY REWRITE! PWWWEEASSEE? Im begging, its irresistable. Trust me. So yeah, do that. Thanks guys! Bye! Love ya! ~ Mel


End file.
